deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Berry
Ichigo Berry (イチゴ BERRY) is a popular idol singing group in the ''Death Note'' television drama. The group members are Misa Amane, Mako Kitano, and Serina Kudo. Group members The group is made up of Misa and her two friends, Serina and Mako. Each member has a designated place on stage and a color theme. Misa is the lead singer who performs center stage, and her color is red. Mako is on the right in green, with Serina on the left in blue. Overview The television drama begins with Light Yagami at an Ichigo Berry concert with his friend Masaru Kamoda, who is a Misa-Misa fan. This is Light's first time at a concert; he enjoys it and returns several times throughout the series. Kamoda's interest in Misa is what leads Light to kill the murderer of Misa's parents. The group has a devoted following, and fans gather outside after their concerts for autographs and to see the idols depart. Various fans create posters, and Kamoda creates elaborate posters for this purpose. The girls are popular enough to require security. One of the security guards, Tsutomu Yukida, develops an obsession with Misa and nearly kills her when she doesn't respond positively to his interests. There are various Ichigo Berry-branded items, such as bags and posters, that fans have purchased at their concerts. The girls also pose for modeling photographs for magazines and are popular enough that Sayu Yagami recognizes Misa when she visits Light for the first time. After Light and Misa meet, Light tries to get L to attend one of the concerts so that Misa can see his name. To thwart this attempt, L has a crowd of young men in matching white shirts attend the concert on the same night so that he can't be singled out. It turns out to be unnecessary since Misa is arrested and put in confinement before she sees him. Mako and Serina apologize for Misa's absence and go on with the performance without her. L puts out a rumor that Misa is auditioning in Hollywood to explain her absence. The group is still active at the end of the series. The Death Notes are burned in the middle of a concert, and Misa loses her memories. She throws out a scrap of Death Note paper she had on her because she's forgotten its purpose. Although Misa was suspected of being the second Kira, there's no indication that Near has her arrested after Light's death, so presumably, Misa and Ichigo Berry continue on. Trivia * Ichigo means "strawberry" in Japanese. * The group's signature song is Aryarya. * The group's logo is a strawberry with a capital B in the center. Gallery Ichigo Berry fans after concert.jpg|Ichigo Berry leaving with fans gathered Ichigo Berry Misa sees Light.jpg|Misa first sees Light while performing Ichigo Berry photoshoot 2.jpg|Ichigo Berry posing for photographs Ichigo Berry promo 2.jpg|Promotional image Ichigo Berry promo 1.jpg|Promotional image Ichigo Berry.jpg|Promotional image Ichigo Berry live event 1.jpg|Live promotional event Ichigo Berry live event 2.jpg|Live promotional event Ichigo Berry live event 3.jpg|Live promotional event External links *Ichigo Berry's Facebook page Category:TV drama Category:Organizations